


Secrets

by GhostWriter37



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Mentioned Vampires, Monsters, Mystery, Original Fiction, Other, POV Second Person, Secrets, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter37/pseuds/GhostWriter37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles again at you, real slow, with that same look on his face and you swear you see fangs. "You'd best be careful, all alone on a night like this. There's always monsters lurking about, you know. And not every monster is as nice as me. Have a nice night." He tips his head and winks, and for a moment his eyes glow red. </p>
<p>-May or may not be continued. For now, just a bit of a drabbley type thing.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I sat down, typed and played some playlists (do you know how difficult it was to find the perfect playlist for this?? it probably took more time than actually writing whoops haha) and here we are. I don't know if this will be continued or if I'll just post different drabbles or not, which is why I put this as chaptered, but more tags will be added as I go (if I do).
> 
> Thanks for reading, your thoughts and opinions are welcomed dearly. Seriously, I'd really like to know what you thought about this, so drop a comment if you can :)

The night is young and you have so much to live for. Think of your family, back home in their beds where you are not but should be, dreaming of what they dream, their smiles and warm hugs and love, warm and ready breakfasts in the morning when you're on the go. Think of your future, the one you know, where you graduate and go to college and get that job you always dreamed of, the one you earned with your hard work. Yes, this is the life you earned. The one you worked for. You'll get a nice apartment, or a house, maybe a dog or cat or other animal companion. You'll be independent and happy and maybe even in love. Yes, you'll have everything you ever dreamed of.

But the seed is planted deep and over time it's taken hold. You are selfish and greedy and you want more. You want more than this lovely life laid ahead of you. Go on, don't be embarassed. Admit it. You want something more than that happiness, the perfection, the average. You refuse to fall into the pathetic averagness of it all, because you believe you are beyond it all.

Let me ask you this. What is better? Truly. What do you believe could possibly be greater for you than all of that?

You're standing at the edge of a bridge and the night is young but quiet. Very, very quiet. The rails press into your stomach like a cold warning that you don't heed. The water looks calm on the surface, reflecting the faint city lights and full moon and you wonder how cold it is. 

It's chilly outside, just enough bite to be able to see your breath frosting in the air before it disappears like it was never there in the first place. You pull your jacket tighter and wonder about a lot things, really. You always were a wonderer.

"'Scuse me, Miss, you wouldn't happen to have the time, would you?" A man asks, suddenly appearing behind your shoulder but far enough away as to not impede on your own personal space.

"Ah, yes. It's just a few minutes before midnight," You reply softly, glancing at your watch. You didn't want to bring your phone so you settled for 'borrowing' your brother's watch.

"A little late for someone like you to be out alone, is it not?" He asks with a wolfish smile, all pointy teeth. 

You wonder what he meant, by the sly 'someone like you.' You wonder if he's drunk and going to ask you to come home with him. You wonder if he would take no as an answer. But strangely, you're not all that worried.

"I suppose," You reply with ease and there's this look in his eyes that you can't quite decipher. It leaves you with a feeling that sits heavy in your stomach and now it bothers you. What is he thinking? What's he saying that isn't with his voice?

He gives a thoughtful hum and nods. "Well, thank you. I'd best be going." He turns and makes to walk away but pauses about five paces away from you. "And, ah, Miss?"

"Yes?" You ask, turning away from your original position leaning against the bridge rails to face him.

He smiles again at you, real slow, with that same look on his face and you swear you see fangs. "You'd best be careful, all alone on a night like this. There's always monsters lurking about, you know. And not every monster is as nice as me. Have a nice night." He tips his head and winks, and for a moment his eyes glow red. 

You want to put it off as a trick of the light but you know what you saw. Turning back to lean forward against the brige rails, you feel goosebumps raised against your bare arms under your jacket. You turn your head to see if he's gone, and he is. Funny, because you never even heard him leave.

The feeling you recieved when he looked at you stays. A small chill makes its way down your back. And you start to wonder again: just what kind of secrets does this city keep? What kind of things come out when everyone else goes away, into the safety of their homes at night? You've always wondered about your city, and what it held behind the surface. Much like the water beneath the bridge. Calm and appealing on the surface, but probably deadly underneath.

A small sense of foreboding leaks into you. Is this what you have to look forward to? Always being on the outside of things, never being kept in the loop. Always having to wonder instead of knowing. A life of catching glimpses of things you shouldn't have seen and having to be quiet about them. A white picket fence and normality, a future.

You don't want that.

You want the mystery. You want the secrets. You want to know. You want, want, want. I did tell you that you were selfish, didn't I? 

Your grandmother always told you, when she was alive, all of these things that happened to her. Supernatural occurences and run ins. Everyone always said she was just making it all up, that she wasn't right in the head. She was crazy. But the funny thing was that you always believed her. The only person that understood was you.

She had what you want: that inside information, that experience. Your longing is strong. You remember the red eyes of the man, the fangs as well as other things you've had to take a second glance at, things you've had to blame on tiredness and tricks of the light and mind. The other things, that people are put in mental institutions for, that people are mocked and made fun of for. People like your grandmother.

The next feeling you get is anger. 

You glance at the water again and you breathe because you know you can. It calms you, seems to reach towards you with beckoning arms, welcoming you in for a swim. You turn away and walk down the bridge, letting your hand trail along the top of the railing.

There's a group of teenagers standing on the other side just ahead of you and if they notice you, they don't show it. But you notice them, and you watch them discreetly, slowing your stride. They're all laughing uproarously, passing around a covered drink cup. A boy takes a sip of it from the straw and a dark crimson red drips down the side of his mouth. He wipes it away with his tongue quickly, and again you see the pointy tips of white fangs poking just past the soft skin of his lower lip. His pupils are blown and he grins at his friends. His teeth are stained red and his gaze flickers towards you. You avert your eyes, walking quicker past and away from them.

Yes, your city holds secrets. So many of them that the city is built in layers. And you swear to yourself on that night as you walk home that you will peel those layers back one by one and find out just what lies beneath.


End file.
